Penguasa hati
by Slyeranime
Summary: One-shot. Narusasu. Hanya penguasalah yang bisa menentukan takdir


Naruto dan Sasuke hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : BL, Gaje, OOC

Penguasa Hati

By Slyeranime

One-shot

Saat berkunjung di sebuah mini market sepulang kerja, tanpa sengaja Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang sangat unik. Keunikan itu membuat Naruto terus datang ke mini market walau hanya untuk membeli sebuah permen. Tidak ada yang sadar dengan kelakuan aneh Naruto, Narutopun tidak begitu memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya. Karena ternyata sama seperti dirinya, para pengunjung lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan beberapa malah menunjukkan ketertarikannya secara terang-terangan. Sepertinya bukan hanya Naruto yang jatuh kedalam pesona 'sesuatu' yang unik itu, yang lain juga tidak bisa menghindari pesona tak terelakan itu.

Pernah lihat suatu kegelapan yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan? Bahkan lebih menyilaukan dari cahaya lampu. Saking menyilaukannya kau tidak mampu menatapnya selama beberapa menit. Tapi tanpa bisa kau cegah, hatimu tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengembalikan perhatianmu padanya. Kau hanya akan kembali bersikap spontan untuk memandangnya. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi sepertinya fenomena ini telah melanda Naruto.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kegelapan yang menyilaukan itu berbicara. Ekspresinya datar, tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu terasa seperti sebuah semangat bagi Naruto untuk menjalani hidup.

"Tuan, apa anda mencari sesuatu?"

Kali ini, ia berkata dengan kedua alis terangkat. Heh, Sedikit ekspresi, kenapa terasa begitu berarti?

"Tuan?" Lagi, ia mengulang.

Naruto menelan ludah. Agak nerveus. Hari ini ia sudah memutuskan. Setelah sekian lama menetapkan hati, akhirnya ia menemukan keberanian untuk mengambil langkah awal.

"Ehem," Naruto berdeham. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. "Apa kau punya waktu senggang? Ingin minum kopi bersamaku?"

Secara hati-hati, Naruto memerhatikan, Onyxnya melebar, tampak terkejut. Sesuatu hal yang wajar. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut? Pertama kali bicara, langsung mengajak jalan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto bukan ABG. Ia lelaki dewasa. Punya pekerjaan tetap dan berpengalaman. Pendekatan itu tidak penting. Kalau suka yah langsung sambar. Seperti sekarang ini. walau Naruto hanya bermaksud untuk minum kopi bersama, tapi jelas ia punya maksud lain. Dan lelaki di hadapannya ini jelas sadar tentang niat Naruto.

Naruto nerveus. Senyuman kaku menghiasi wajahnya. Ia masih menunggu sebuah jawaban. Kalau di tolak terpaksa ia menyerah, tapi kalau diterima, jelas tidak akan dilepas. Kapan lagi dia bisa memiliki 'sesuatu' yang unik ini.

Sebuah seringai muncul. Naruto perhatikan Onyx pria itu menatap Naruto dengan tertarik. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk minum kopi." Katanya "Tapi jam kerjaku selesai pukul 10 malam."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Pria itu pergi. Kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Meletakkan beberapa makanan kaleng ke dalam rak. Naruto hanya memandang dari jauh. Perasaannya senang sekaligus lega. Ia ambil sebungkus permen berbentuk hati, lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

Sekarang ia hanya perlu menemukan tempat bernaung sampai pukul 10 malam.

…

"Kau benar-benar menungguku?" Ia tampak terkejut melihat Naruto. Menemukan Naruto sedang berjongkok di dalam kegelapan membuat sebuah ekspresi geli tercipta diwajahnya.

Naruto berdiri lalu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kaku. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali gugup. Melihatnya menggunakan pakaian biasa, malah memberikan kesan natural yang tidak biasa. Padahal ia hanya menggunakan kaos hitam dan jaket biru dengan sebuah celana jeans, tapi kenapa ia tampak begitu berbeda?

"Siapa namamu?" Ia bertanya. Batang rokok ia letakkan di bibirnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto." Ia mengulang nama itu. Seperti berusaha untuk menghapalnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Selanjutnya diisi dengan keheningan. Sasuke berjalan memimpin di depan Naruto. Suhu malam itu terasa dingin. Yah sebentar lagi musim dingin akan segera datang. Tinggal menunggu salju pertama turun.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?" Sasuke berbalik. Wajah datarnya memandang Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Malam-malam begini, tempat terbaik untuk berkencan itu dimana ya? Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri –agaknya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

Sasuke membuang rokoknya, lalu berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Ia dua centi lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, lalu menyondongkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari sang pemuda blonde. "Aku menunggumu." Katanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. Merasakan nafas dingin Sasuke menghantam kulitnya membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. "Ke-ke rumahku saja." Putusnya tanpa berpikir.

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, ia tarik tubuhnya dari Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat terkejut. Tapi Naruto tidak begitu memerhatikannya. Ia mulai sibuk melepaskan syalnya dari lehernya.

"Pakailah. Kau akan merasa hangat dengan ini." Katanya sambil memakaikan syalnya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam dengan aksi Naruto. Kedua Onyxnya menatap mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Ja, beres." Kata Naruto merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya pada leher Sasuke. "Dari sini kita bisa menaiki bis untuk sampai kerumahku." Lanjutnya sebuah cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Ia berjalan melewati setelah beberapa langkah ia berputar. "Kau tidak mau ke rumahku?" Naruto berhenti karena merasakan Sasuke tidak mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, selama beberapa saat. Ia seakan-akan tersadar akan sesuatu. "Tentu, aku mau." Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat.

Mereka menaiki bis yang datang beberapa menit setelah mereka sampai di halte. Naruto masuk duluan dan membayar untuknya dan untuk Sasuke.

"Duduklah." Katanya mempersilahkan sebuah bangku kosong untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke, sambil berpegangan pada penyangga. Tidak ada bangku kosong lagi, Sasuke memerhatikan. Ia melirik Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pria pirang itu berdiri tanpa beban. Sebuah senyuman kecil membuktikan bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan senang.

Sasuke menyentuh syal dilehernya. Mendadak bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah seringai.

Hari ini ia mendapatkan seorang _gentleman_. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dengan sedikit gelisah. Faktanya hari ini ia belum membersihkan rumahnya. Makanan sisa masih berserakan di mejanya. Pakaian kotor terlempar di mana-mana. Dengan langkah seribu Naruto berusaha memberi kesan baik di mata Sasuke. ia berusaha menyingkirkan benda yang bisa di jangkaunya sebelum Sasuke selesai melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kau hidup sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya. Rumah Naruto terlihat nyaman dan cukup luas untuk ditinggali untuk satu orang.

"Yah, sekarang aku sendiri." Naruto menjawab seraya menendang bungkus ramen ke dapurnya.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

"Aku sudah bercerai. Hubungan kami tidak bertahan lama." Kata Naruto kini berusaha memasukkan kaos kotornya ke dalam laci bukunya.

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Syal Naruto, ia lepaskan dan diletakkannya di atas sofa. Keheningan kembali menyapa, memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk melemparkan pakaian dalamnya ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia mendengus dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan pelanggan seorang _gentleman_." Katanya, "tapi bisa kita berhenti basa basi? Lama-lama aku bisa salah paham."

"Eh?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia berhenti tepat didepan Naruto. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Biasanya aku bicara soal harga terlebih dahulu."

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut, sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Pelanggan? Uang?... Apa maksudnya?

"Sepertinya kau salah paham Sasuke." Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya. sekarang ia mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke. "Bukan itu yang ku harapkan."

"Heh," Seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. kedua onyxnya memandang Naruto dengan mencemooh. "Jadi kau tidak ingin berhubungan Sex denganku?" Katanya.

Naruto gelagapan dengan pertanyaan frontal Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah dan ia sedikit terbata-bata, "a-aku… tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau."

"Aku mau, asal bayarannya sesuai." Sasuke menjawab cepat. Ia mendorong Naruto ke tembok lalu menguncinya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan kiri Naruto. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah Naruto, "Di antara semua pelangganku sepertinya hanya kau yang bersikap seperti orang bodoh." Sasuke berbisik, nafas hangatnya menyapu hidung Naruto. "Kau orang pertama yang membawaku ke rumahmu. Biasanya mereka hanya akan menyewa penginapan murah lalu langsung ke intinya."

Sasuke menggelitik dagu Naruto dengan telunjuknya, Onyxnya memandang Naruto menantang. "Kau tahu kan maksudku?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, tentu saja Naruto tahu. Ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran kotor dari benaknya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke menyadarinya, karena dengan gesit ia genggam tangan Naruto lalu ia letakkan ke anggota intimnya. Naruto langsung berjengit dan menarik tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Kau gila!" Naruto berkata dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang lain. Jadi sekarang sulit bagi Naruto untuk tidak tersengat listrik ketika menyentuh'nya'.

Sasuke tertawa, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan hinaan Naruto. Ia lepaskan Naruto dan mundur beberapa langkah. Batang rokok ia keluarkan dari kantung lalu ia nyalakan dengan pemantik yang ia ambil dari dalam jaketnya. Setelah puas menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, ia hembuskan asap racunnya sambil menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat tembok. Tidak bergerak, namun mata birunya memandang setiap centi gerakan Sasuke. Seakan-akan sedang menilai sesuatu.

"Aku tidak gila." Kata Sasuke akhirnya, "Aku hanya butuh uang."

"Mendapatkan uang dengan cara seperti itu, bukanlah pilihan yang tepat." Balas Naruto terdengar tegas dan cepat.

Sasuke kembali tertawa. Kali ini tawa hambar yang terkesan mengejek. Ia buang dirinya ke sofa lalu duduk dengan kedua kaki di atas meja. "Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Kita selalu punya pilihan, Sasuke. Kitalah orang yang menentukan takdir kita sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Orang yang memiliki kekuasaan dan kekuatanlah yang bisa menentukan takdir, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku hanyalah sebuah Pion biasa."

Naruto menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannya mengepal, "Itu tidak benar!..."

"Kau sama sekali tidak realistis!" Potong Sasuke. Mata Onyxnya bergetar menahan emosi yang berhasil disembunyikan oleh wajah stoicnya. "Mau kuceritakan sebuah kisah untuk membuktikan teoriku?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Kedua bibirnya seperti ingin mengatakan protes, tetapi setelah menimbang-nimbang ia kembali merapatkan bibirnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dan Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai iya.

"Ada sebuah kisah tentang pemuda tidak beruntung yang bekerja banting tulang untuk menjalani hidup." Mulainya. "Sekarang Ia bekerja di salah satu minimarket kecil di pinggir jalan." Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah kerutan pada alis Naruto.

"Dulu ia bekerja di sebuah toko kue yang cukup terkenal dengan penghasilan yang lumayan besar. Setiap hari ada banyak pembeli yang menegurnya, tersenyum padanya, bersikap ramah, dan bahkan ada yang memberikannya beberapa hadiah kecil. Semuanya memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik bahkan para pegawai lain." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghisap batang rokoknya. Setelah ia menghembuskan asapnya, ia kembali berkata, "hidup yang menyenangkan? Tentu tidak. Semuanya berkat malam tak terduga itu. ketika sang pemuda berjalan pulang sendirian menuju ke apartemennya yang kecil sebuah mobil mewah mengkilap, mahal, antik, berkelas…" Sasuke menyeringai, kedua onyxnya terlihat tidak fokus, seakan-akan sedang membayangkan sesuatu hal yang sangat menggelikan. "Berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia dipaksa masuk tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan dalamnya, kursinya benar-benar empuk dan nyaman. Tapi sayangnya pemuda itu terlalu takut untuk menikmati semua itu, karena sebuah tangan kuat tiba-tiba mencengkramnya dan menyobek pakaiannya. Ia di perlakukan dengan kasar dan sangat tidak biadab. Kehormatannya dirampas, dan harga dirinya terkoyak. Setelah tubuhnya di masuki beberapa kali, ia dilemparkan begitu saja bersama dengan lembaran uang." Sasuke kembali terdiam selama beberapa detik. Kedua Onyxnya terpejam tampak menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia kembali tenang. "Tak ada yang menolong. Sang pemuda bahkan di hukum atas penuduhan penyebaran fitnah. Ia dipindahkan dari tempat kerjanya ke tempat yang sangat jauh dengan gaji yang lebih kecil…"

Selama Sasuke bercerita, Naruto melihat semuanya. Setiap gerak gerik Sasuke, segala ekspresinya ia menangkap semuanya. Dan mendadak ada sebuah beban berat di dadanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan menunduk memandang lantai.

"…hanya sebuah pion yang di gerakkan oleh para penguasa." Naruto mendengar Sasuke melanjutkan. "Hampir setiap hari orang-orang datang kepadanya tersenyum padanya. Meminta hal yang sama. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bodoh tentu saja ia meminta imbalan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan orang rendah seperti dia, secara tidak langsung ia mengikuti pola hidup yang diberikan penguasa untuknya."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Wajah pucat pemuda pirang itu membuat senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar. Sasuke membuang rokoknya ke lantai lalu menginjaknya sambil berdiri. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto tidak bergerak, ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya ketika Sasuke sampai dihadapannya. Kegundahan sekaligus penyesalan tergambar dengan jelas di balik mata biru Naruto. Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat, sepertinya ceritanya berpengaruh banyak bagi sang blonde.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa mencariku." Kata Sasuke, ia memperbaiki dasi miring Naruto dengan lambat. "Tenang saja, karena kau memperlakukanku dengan baik, aku akan sedikit memberi diskon padamu." Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto pelan, lalu mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tetap tidak bergerak, ataupun bereaksi dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Ia hanya memandang mata Onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sampai Sasuke pergi dan menutup pintu ruang tamunya. Setelah itulah, Naruto baru membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh dan merosot ke lantai.

…

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi. Yah ia sedikit kecewa karena baginya lelaki itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Karena tumben sekali ada lelaki baik-baik yang datang mendekatinya, biasanya hanya lelaki brengsek yang datang penuh nafsu untuk minta kepuasan.

Seperti laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke sedang sibuk meletakkan beberapa makanan kaleng di salah satu rak, ketika merasakan sebuah tangan berotot melingkar di sekeliling perutnya. Mendorongnya mundur ke tubuh pria besar di belakangnya.

"Aku sedang bekerja. " Tegur Sasuke dingin tanpa berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Hmmm, aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Hembusan nafas panas pria itu Sasuke rasakan di lehernya. Ada aroma minuman keras yang membuat Sasuke mual.

"Besok saja, malam ini aku sedang sibuk." Tolaknya berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari wajah sang pria yang kini sibuk menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa? Ada yang menyewamu?" Pria itu bertanya. Kini jemari nakalnya mulai bergerak memasuki kemeja Sasuke. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk _threesome_."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. _Threesome_ dengan pria mabuk seperti dia? cih sama saja dengan dia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Cari orang lain saja, aku sama sekali tidak minat." Tolak Sasuke seraya mengernyit kesal.

Sasuke mulai memberontak, ketika merasakan jemari sang pria naik menuju tempat sensitifnya. Ia tendang selangkangan pria di belakangnya dengan kakinya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan jatuh mengahantam rak. Beberapa kaleng berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Gezzzt, dasar tidak berguna!" Gerutu Sasuke, ia berjongkok untuk merapikan kaleng yang berjatuhan. Satu demi satu, ia susun kembali ke tempatnya. Terkesan buru-buru, ia tidak ingin pulang terlalu larut malam ini.

"Sial, beraninya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!" Pria itu berteriak marah. "Kemari kau!" Dengan kekuatan besar ia menarik lengan Sasuke bersamanya.

Sasuke berjengit ketika merasakan tangan besar meremas pergelangan tangannya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi alhasil ia malah berakhir dengan terjatuh di lantai. Pria itu tidak perduli, ia masih tetap menarik Sasuke walaupun itu harus menyeretnya.

Kejadian itu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung di tempat itu. Mereka memandang kedua pria itu dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus takut. Tidak ada yang berani menghentikan sang pria mabuk yang mengamuk sambil menyeret Sasuke. Mereka memutuskan diam dan menonton adegan itu dengan horor.

Sasuke kesal. Ia berusaha kembali berdiri ketika pemuda mabuk itu berhenti di depan kasir. Salah satu pegawai kasir terlihat pucat ketika Pria itu mulai mengorek sakunya dan melemparkan dompetnya.

"Aku membelinya!" Bentaknya, membuat sang pegawai kasir berjengit dan langsung mundur ketakutan. Sekilas ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri. Nuraninya merasa iba tapi tidak ada keberanian untuk menolong.

Pasalnya semua orang tahu siapa pria itu. Pria yang sedang menyeret Sasuke dengan kasar adalah tokoh kaya yang bisa membeli apa saja. Ia salah satu pengusaha sukses yang hidup dengan bergelimpangan harta. Selain itu ia juga merupakan salah satu kerabat dari wali kota yang sedang menjabat. Siapa yang akan berani menentangnya?

"Lepaskan!" Umpat Sasuke keras, ketika lelaki itu memaksa Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya. Sasuke belum menyerah untuk melepaskan diri, ia tendang perut lelaki itu, lalu berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Brengsek! Beraninya orang rendah sepertimu melakukan ini padaku!" Lelaki itu berteriak murka. Ia tarik kerah belakang kemeja Sasuke dan melemparnya ke kursi belakang.

**Bugh**

Darah menetes dari belakang kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menjangkaunya lalu menekan kepalanya yang terasa perih karena terhantam kaca jendela pintu mobil. Ia mengernyit menahan sakit, ketika melihat darah segar di telapak tangannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mendadak pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan semuanya menjadi kabur.

_Sial! _Umpatnya dalam hati mendadak kesadarannya berkurang.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya!" Desisan berbahaya terdengar, "aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah jika kau tidak berhenti melawan!"

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lemas. Rasanya seperti dejavu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu, ia berbaring tidak berdaya di dalam mobil mewah yang empuk pada malam hari yang mencekam. Bedanya saat ini ia telah menyadari ketidak berdayaan yang di milikinya.

Sekali lagi ia dipermainkan oleh takdir. Seberapa keraspun ia berjuang untuk melawan arus, 'mereka'lah yang akan tetap menjadi pemenang.

Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun, ketika tangan kasar mulai membuka paksa kemejanya. Dan ketika lelaki mabuk itu mulai menjilati tubuhnya, Ia hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap malam ini berlalu dengan cepat. Ia ingin lelaki menjijikkan di hadapannya cepat-cepat pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Bruak**

Ada sesuatu yang menghantam mobilnya, membuat lelaki di atas Sasuke terlempar menghantam kaca depan. Untungnya Sasuke tidak dalam posisi yang membahayakan, ia hanya menghantam belakang kursi kemudi dan kembali terjatuh di tempatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, memandang ke segala penjuru dengan terkejut. Lelaki yang tadi bersama dengannya terlihat merintih sambil memegangi keningnya. Ada darah yang mengalir keluar di punggung tangannya.

"Bangsat!" Lelaki itu berteriak. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan memandang sekeliling dengan liar. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke merasakan mobil kembali mengalami guncangan hebat. Tubuh Lelaki besar itu menghantam mobil dengan gebrakan keras, sepertinya ia sedang melakukan perkelahian hebat dengan seseorang di luar sana.

Selama beberapa menit Sasuke bertahan di tempatnya. Ia sedikit gundah, apakah ia sebaiknya keluar atau tidak? Ia tidak yakin keadaan di luar cukup aman baginya. Di saat ia memutuskan untuk tinggal, pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seseorang menyahut memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, mendadak bibirnya terasa kaku. Pemuda di hadapannya itu melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Kau terluka?" Sahutnya lagi. Kini ia menggenggam pipi Sasuke berusaha memastikan keadaan pemuda raven yang bertampang pucat.

"Naruto…" Sasuke berkata.

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab. kedua alisnya terangkat menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku sedang bertugas, dan… " Ia berhenti sebentar, sebuah semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya, "aku merindukanmu… kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?"

Sasuke tertegun. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalari hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan hal seperti seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Setulus hati tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan darinya. Rasanya ia sangat bahagia sampai ingin menangis.

"Eeeh, Sasuke, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Apa tadi aku menghantamnya terlalu keras?" Naruto mulai panik ketika sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku benci padamu!" Sahut Sasuke di sela tangisnya.

Naruto terlihat gelagapan. Ia memandang sekitarnya dengan panik, namun ketika menyadari bawahan telah pergi bersama buronannya, ia kembali memandang Sasuke. "Maafkan aku Sasuke, seharusnya aku datang lebih awal! Semua salahku, maafkan aku!" Tapi Sasuke malah menangis semakin keras, air mata mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipinya, membuat Naruto ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Demi Tuhan! Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat pria dewasa berhenti menangis.

"Ugh kenapa kau tidak datang lebih awal!" Sasuke berkata. Ia mencengkram kaos depan Naruto lalu menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto. "Jika kau datang lebih awal, aku tidak akan seperti ini, baka!"

Naruto bingung, tapi ia mulai legah ketika merasakan Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang. Dengan perlahan ia peluk pemuda rapuh dalam dekapannya. Ia tepuk punggungnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang tidak akan ada orang yang berani melukaimu." Katanya.

Mereka saling berpelukan cukup lama, sampai ketika Sasuke berhenti mengangis dan bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih, ia langsung melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan lelaki yang bersamaku? Apa yang terjadi? Dia bukan orang biasa, Naruto, ia bisa melakukan apa-"

"Shhh…" Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke. "Tenang saja, anak buahku sudah menangkapnya. Ia akan di jebloskan di penjara atas semua kejahatan yang dilakukannya, ia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi."

"Penjara? Apa kau?"

"Hehehe… Tidak kelihatan ya? Aku ini polisi." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlihat tersipu malau.

"Polisi?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterjutannya, sekali lagi ia pandangi wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan seksama. "Apa kau akan menangkapku juga?" entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa ia juga telah melakukan banyak kejahatan selama ini.

Naruto sedikit bingung ketika mendengar petanyaan Sasuke. Tapi melihat tampang horror Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya. "Ehem, yah kurasa kau juga harus di tangkap." Katanya, ia mengeluarkan borgol di tangannya, lalu menarik satu tangan Sasuke. Ia memasang borgol di tangan kanan Sasuke lalu di tangan kirinya.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat pasi. Ia akan masuk penjara lagi?

"Kau benar-benar akan menangkapku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau juga sudah melakukan kejahatan."

"Ta-tapi…"

Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dari mobil, lalu memimpinnya berjalan ke mobil patrolinya. "Kau di hukum atas kasus pencurian."

"Huh? Aku? Apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak pernah mencuri!" Sasuke berhenti. Ia menahan punggung Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu membaliknya. "Aku bukan pencuri! Memangnya apa yang kucuri?" Ulangnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang berusaha di tegas-tegaskan, namun suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar ketika ia berbicara. "Ka-kau sudah mencuri hatiku!"

Sasuke bengong untuk sementara waktu, lalu tidak lama kemudian ia tertawa. "Baka! Kau sama sekali tidak romantis."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Sekarang kau di hukum untuk tinggal bersamaku selamanya. Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada orang lain selain diriku! Mengerti?"

Sasuke kembali tertawa. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sungguh lucu. "Jika itu hukumanku, apa yang bisa ku perbuat?"

Naruto nyengir, ia berbalik lalu kembali berjalan. "Kita pulang kerumahku, aku harus memeriksamu. " Katanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu kembali membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke menciumnya dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto terbelalak bingung dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke selama beberapa detik, lalu cemberut. "Kau meremehkanku ya? Apa kau tahu aku ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari pria brengsek tadi."

Sasuke tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada geli dalam suranya. Pak polisi di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat manis. "Wah wah bagiku kau itu sangat lucu."

"Hoi uchiha Sasuke, apa kau ingin di beri hukuman! Aku akan menghukummu ketika sampai rumah nanti!" Naruto menyahut. Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Aku serius!" Tambahnya.

Melihat perkataannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dengan Sasuke, –yang malah tertawa semakin keras – Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke ke depan seakan-akan berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya dengan punggung yang akan menghantam tanah. Tapi alih-alih menjatuhkannya, Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan melebarkan ke dua kakinya, dan satu tangan mengitari pinggangnya, mengangkatnya untuk menempel dengan tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke yang lengah, langsung mencengkram belakang punggung Naruto kuat-kuat. Ujung matanya menatap tanah yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan kepalanya.

"Aku ini lebih kuat." Sebuah desisan menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia menatap mata biru Naruto di atasnya. "Hm, Sasuke? kau tidak takut padaku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu di jawab. Karena ketika Naruto mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak perduli dengan jawabannya. Baginya, Naruto adalah penyelamatnya orang yang selama ini di tunggunya.

"Ouch!" Sasuke berjengit.

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir, "Sakit? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Dalam hati ia bertanya, apa ia terlalu kasar? Naruto tidak bisa ingat, ia kesulitan untuk menahan diri dan membiarkan nafsu menguasainya tadi, sehingga ia melupakan Sasuke sebagai penerima.

Di bawah Naruto, Sasuke menggeleng, tapi masih ada kernyitan kesakitan pada parasnya. "Tanganmu." Katanya.

Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat, tidak mengerti. Ia tarik tubuh Sasuke untuk kembali berdiri. Lalu ia lepaskan kedua tanganya. Belum sempat ia menanyakan tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh tangannya, wajah Naruto langsung berubah pucat. Ada darah di telapak tangannya. Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menahan kepala Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke kau terluka!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Ia tarik tubuh Sasuke untuk mendekat lalu dengan sangat lembut ia sentuh belakang kepala Sasuke. Darah berasal dari sana. "Demi Kami-sama! kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya!"

"Aku lupa. " Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Di lain pihak Naruto terlihat kesal sekaligus panik. "Baka! Kenapa kau setenang ini? Sekarang kita kerumah sakit!" Perintahnya kalut. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi ia angkat tubuh Sasuke pada kedua lengannya. Lalu berjalan cepat ke arah mobil.

"Ehem, Naruto yang luka itu kepalaku, kakiku tidak apa-apa. Turunkan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Protes Sasuke dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Sudah diam Teme! Terserah aku mau melakukan apapun! Mulai sekarang kau milikku, tubuhmu adalah milikku juga, jadi jika kau membiarkan tubuhmu terluka seperti ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Sasuke memandang Naruto lemah. Ketika pemuda blonde itu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di kursi penumpang. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

Selama ini Sasuke membiarkan dirinya hidup dalam kekuasaan kaum atas yang berkuasa. Walau begitu, ia tidak pernah membiarkan sekalipun, para penguasa tersebut masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka berusaha menguasainya dari dalam. Ia berusaha menutup diri dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk. Tapi sepertinya hari ini ia telah bersikap lengah, karena Naruto berhasil menyelundup dan memasukinya. Dan anehnya ia sama sekali tidak keberetan. Ia dengan senang hati membiarkan Naruto menjadi penguasa hatinya untuk pertama kalinya.

-End-

Endingnya kacau -_- semuanya kacau banget

Yah tolong maklum, otak saya lagi korslet gara-gara proposal… nih ff juga langsung muncul di kepala saya saat saya sedang mencari teori buat proposal jadi ceritanya agak gaje.

Saya sibuk banget, sedang fokus ke skripsi, makanya ff saya terlantarkan gitu aja… gomen ne minna ini cuman ff selingan doang, hitung-hitung untuk menguarangi kepusingan author karena proposal

Np : Teori sasuke itu terinspirasi dari Teori marx


End file.
